1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to model houses. More particularly, the present invention relates to model houses having translucent and/or transparent roofs to allow a person to view the insides of the house.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Miniature houses are well known in the art. The construction of model homes and buildings is increasing in popularity as a hobby and craft. Kits or pre-built miniature homes are commonly sold in the United States. In addition, doll houses of various types having varying interiors provide a recreational and educational structure. Miniature houses can teach builders a new construction to minimize construction time as well as exhibit a new house prior to construction to a potential client.
Numerous innovations for miniature houses have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,196, titled, MODULAR BUILDING CONSTRUCTION, by inventor, O'Bryan, modular structural elements found by cutting, scoring and folding multiple layer corrugated paperboard sheets which can be used singly and in combination in the construction of a building structure is described. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,988, titled, INTERCONNECTING BUILDING TOY PANELS, by inventor, McMurray, a creative building playtoy, for children which allows rapid interlocking and disconnecting panels is disclosed. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,848, titled, MODEL HOUSE, by inventor, Ahlstrand, a model house that can be erected from a combination of parts without tools or fasteners and then can be easily knocked down for shipment or storage is described and claimed. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,336, titled, MINIATURE HOUSE CONSTRUCTION, by inventor, Misterka, an L-shaped member which provides a support for the exterior wall sections and the ground flooring in the construction of miniature homes is described and claimed. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,772, titled, SEGMENTED TOY HOUSE CONSTRUCTION, by inventor, Kennard et al., a toy house configured for construction to include a plurality of segmented members inter-fitting relative to one another to effect an erected structure is disclosed. The above described patented inventions differ from the present invention because they lack a transparent roof, left-right beams supporting back-front beams, roof back-front-back lower beams, roof left-right lower beams, roof left-right center beam, roof left-back support beam, roof left-front support beam, roof right-back support beam, roof right-front support beam, and a plurality of columns securely fastened to a base having a base column support by a plurality of fasteners.
Numerous innovations for model houses have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.